The Jungle Book (1967 film)
''The Jungle Book '' is a 1967 American animated adventure film directed by Wolfgang Reitherman and produced by Walt Disney. It is based on the 1894 book of the same name by Rudyard Kipling. It is the 19th film produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios, and was released on October 18, 1967. A sequel, The Jungle Book 2, was released on February 14, 2003. Plot In an Indian jungle, a black panther named Bagheera discovers an infant in an abandoned boat. Taking pity on the infant, Bagheera takes him to a wolf tribe, where he is raised. Ten years later, the boy, named Mowgli, grows older and lives happily in the jungle, accompanied by the wolves and other animals. However, the wolves discover that Shere Khan, a misanthropic tiger, has returned to the jungle. Knowing that Shere Khan will attempt to kill Mowgli, Bagheera decides to take Mowgli to a nearby human village to protect him. On the way, they encounter Kaa, a python that attempts to hypnotize the two, but Mowgli pushes him off the tree branch, humiliating him. Mowgli, not wanting to go to the village, leaves and encounters a group of elephants led by Colonel Hathi and his wife Winifred. Mowgli is found by Bagheera, but an argument ensues between the two, prompting Bagheera to abandon him. Mowgli then encounters a sloth bear named Baloo, who promises to raise Mowgli. However, Mowgli is abducted by a group of monkeys led by King Louie the orangutan. Louie asks Mowgli how to make fire in exchange for remaining in the jungle. However, Bagheera and Baloo arrive to save Mowgli and in the chaos, Louie's palace is destroyed. Bagheera explains to Baloo of Shere Khan's return and convinces him that he is dangerous to Mowgli. Baloo explains to Mowgli that he is safe in the village, but an upset Mowgli leaves. Baloo, Bagheera, and the elephants go off in search of him, while Shere Khan, discovering Mowgli's presence, decides to kill him. Mowgli has another encounter with Kaa, who attempts to devour him. However, Shere Khan's arrival distracts Kaa, and Mowgli escapes. Mowgli encounters a group of vultures before being confronted by Shere Khan. Mowgli is nearly killed, but Baloo intervenes. In the ensuing confrontation, Baloo is knocked unconscious, but Mowgli manages to scare Shere Khan away with a burning branch. Mowgli and the other animals mourn Baloo's apparent demise, but the bear awakens shortly afterwards. Baloo and Bagheera take Mowgli near the village, where Mowgli sees a young girl named Shanti fetching some water. Mowgli, smitten by her, willingly follows her into the village. Baloo and Bagheera then happily return to the jungle. Cast *Bruce Reitherman as Mowgli, a young boy raised by wolves. *Phil Harris as Baloo, a carefree sloth bear. *Sebastian Cabot as Bagheera, a black panther. *George Sanders as Shere Khan, a feared tiger. *Sterling Holloway as Kaa, a hypnotic python. *Louis Prima as King Louie, the leader of the ape tribe. *J. Pat O'Malley as Colonel Hathi, an elephant. *Verna Felton as Winifred, Hathi's wife. *Chad Stewart as Flaps, a vulture. *Lord Tim Hudson as Dizzie, a vulture. *John Abbot as Akela, an Indian wolf. *Ben Wright as Rama, an Indian wolf. *Darleen Carr as Shanti, a village girl. Gallery The Jungle Book diamond edition cover.jpg Category:Films Category:Disney films Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios films Category:Buena Vista Distribution films Category:Traditional animated films Category:Adventure films Category:Musical films Category:Comedy films Category:Fantasy films Category:Children and family films Category:G-rated films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:1967 films Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:1960s films